Socrethar
Warlords of Draenor update.}} called |the boss also called "Socrethar the Eternal" from the raid}} | affiliation = Draenei (formerly) Sha'tari (former), Burning Legion | faction = Combat | location = Netherstorm }} Socrethar is an eredar who rules the Burning Legion forces from his throne at Socrethar's Seat. This northern area of Netherstorm is accessible either by transport using Socrethar's Teleportation Stone which is what you gather during the quest if you're a Scryer or if you're an Aldor. Image of Socrethar can be seen talking to dreadlord Culuthas, Culuthas recently found a legendary Ata'mal Crystal which granted him an immense amount of power. Culuthas then broke away from the Legion summoning his own demons. Image of Socrethar is seen trying to convince him to return the Ata'mal Crystal to the Legion or else face definite death. As of quest he is a draenei turned deeply evil to become a man'ari eredar. *Killing Socrethar is the objective of . Aldor Quest version. *Killing Socrethar is the objective of . Scryer Quest version. Abilities ;Socrethar *Exhaustion: Socrethar will occasionally take 3-times normal damage. He stoops visibly during this period. *'Melee': Hits for 1k on a well geared tank. 900-1600 non-crit on cloth (when the Presence is used). *'Fear': A single target is feared for up to 8 seconds. *'Backlash': An extra physical attack (same damage), plus knockback. *'Shadow bolt Volley': 1800-2300 Shadow damage to all party members. *'Anti-Magic Shield': Unlike the typical magical immunity Anti-Magic Shield is known for, it actually reflects all spells. *'Fireball Barrage': Strikes random party members ~6 times for 200 damage. *'Nether Protection': A magical self-buff (dispellable). Increases his resistance to both Shadow and Arcane by 100. He is easily kiteable and affected by Crowd Control such as Banish & Cyclone. If your healer is low on mana it may be wise to banish Socrethar in order to allow the healer to regain mana. If you do try to kite him, be aware of his Anti-Magic Shield. ; (Aldor only) *Avenger's Shield: Hurls a holy shield at the enemy, dealing 203 to 247 Holy damage, Dazing them and then jumping to additional nearby enemies. Affects 3 total targets. *Burning Light: Inflicts 150% weapon damage. Consecration: Consecrates the land beneath Paladin, doing 25 Holy damage over 5 sec to enemies who enter the area. *Divine Shield: Protects the caster from all attacks and spells for 8 sec., but also increases the time between attacks by 100% during that time. *Heal: Calls upon Holy magic to heal an ally for 50 health. *Holy Slam: Inflicts normal damage plus 30 to an enemy and knocks nearby enemies back. *Kaylan's Wrath: Unknown. *Resurrection: Resurrects a target, healing them for full health. Kaylaan typically attempts to heal himself when he is between 30% to 40% health, if you get him below 30% health, he will no longer be aggressive. His Heal will normally heal him to full health. Kaylaan hits for a lot even on a properly geared tank, and ironically he hits more than Socrethar does. Scryer Version Adventurers allied with the Scryer can receive Voren'thal's Presence increasing damage dealt to Socrethar by 300%. This makes it possible that Warlocks can drain life him to death. Aldor Version The Aldor version is much more difficult but has more lore. Apon arrival at Socrethar's Seat you are greeted by several Aldor NPCs, talking to one begins your advance upon Socrethar. As the champions of the Aldor confront Socrethar, Socrethar calls upon an ally of his own. Kaylaan the Lost appears, the Draenei was once the Aldor champion Kaylaan who had remarkable potential, but he saw his brother get killed by Voren'thal himself. Seeing Voren'thal and his Scryer allies being accepted in Shattrath City was a breaking point for Kaylaan, he turned to Socrethar for power to fight his enemies. Socrethar further empowers him causing Kaylaan to go into a rage-like state and thus released upon you and your Aldor allies. Getting Kaylaan down to low life spawns High Priestess Ishanah. Socrethar proceeds to one shot Ishanah, Kaylaan seeing his beloved mentor die breaks out of his condition and proceeds to resurrect Ishanah. Socrethar seeing this betrayal right infront of him proceeds to claim Kaylaan's soul. Now along side Ishanah, Aldor champions proceed to kill Socrethar. Ishanah at the end of this ordeal remarks not even her strongest prayer could bring back Kaylaan. See also * * called "Socrethar the Eternal" External links Category:Eredar Category:Named mobs Category:Netherstorm mobs